


When Broken Minds Collide

by hoshigayki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disassociative Identity Disorder, KakaObi, M/M, Mentally Ill Characters, ObiKaka, Slow Burn, Smut, but smut early on?, hehe, more tags will come as i write, nothing graphic, same with the noncon, underage is only in flashbacks, undiagnosed mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshigayki/pseuds/hoshigayki
Summary: Kakashi and Obito are roommates. Both men happen to suffer from DID. When they happen to both be disassociated at the same time, "things" occur. To be honest, I don't know where this is going quite yet, but it's going to be slow burn, and I'm going to basically explore their lives and how they manage with their disorders. Constructive criticism and any other kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so I apologize if there are some grammar/structure issues. Obito and Kakashi both disassociate into Tobi and Sukea, respectively, in this chapter. If you're sensitive to brief mentions of emotional/physical/sexual abuse, feel free to skip to the Kakashi portion.
> 
> Update: Hi! I'm not dead! My motivation has been very weird lately, but (long story short) I've found a med combination that seems to be working. I don't plan on abandoning this fic and hope to update soon!

        Obito walked up the steps leading to the front door. When he reached the front door and gave it a solid knock, he was already filled with dread.

        “Welcome home Obi~” Madara cooed and pulled Obito into a tight hug.

        Obito bit his lip to prevent himself from shuddering. Better to endure the hug than to risk angering his uncle. The near-faded bruises scattered along the small of his back proved that. He shut his eyes and held back a whimper when Madara began stroking his hair.

        “How was school, boy?” Madara asked, lifting his hand to brush against Obito’s lips with his thumb.

        “G-good,” Obito stuttered and turned his gaze downward.

        Madara roughly grabbed his chin and pulled his face back up.

        “Look at me when I’m talking to you, boy,” Madara glared at him.

        He slowly moved his head in to pull his nephew into a rough kiss, forcing his way into Obito’s mouth. Obito finally let out a whimper at this, which only seemed to turn Madara on more. A few minutes later, Madara broke the kiss and whispered into Obito’s ear, slightly grazing it with his teeth.

        “You better not resist, boy. You know what I’ll have to do to my precious little thing if you do. Though I love seeing bruises on you, I’d prefer to make them with my teeth rather than my fists,” He pushed against Obito’s back, procuring a groan of pain from the child.

        Madara effortlessly lifted Obito up bridal style and walked him to their bedroom. He dropped Obito on the bed and looked over the slightly quivering boy, licking his lips in delight before approaching him.

~~~

        Obito groggily opened his eyes. He took in the scene around him. Madara had fallen asleep hugging tightly onto him. After prying the older man’s arms off of him, he glanced at the clock. 3 A.M. He groaned. He still had all of his homework to do! A sharp pain ran up his spine once his feet hit the ground. The kids at school aren’t gonna believe that Obito fell down the stairs again. Sure, he’s more clumsy than most, but no one (except for maybe Gai) is that clumsy.

        Obito limped over to where his backpack was abandoned by the front door and hauled it over to the kitchen table. He pulled his homework out and began to work away, but his racing thoughts had other ideas.

        7 A.M.

        _Shit_ , Obito thought. He had only gotten through 2 subjects. Imagining his teachers snapping at him again for not doing his homework only made him feel worse about the previous night. His lip quivered as tears began to form, but they quickly faded. _This happens everyday_ , Obito rationalized, _so where’s the point in crying over it?_

~~~ Present Time ~~~

        Obito’s grip had turned to iron on the steering wheel as he attempted to stop thinking about his destination. The Uchiha family strictly upheld their traditions, so it was only natural for them to require every member to attend their Christmas Eve dinner. Every member, including himself and Madara. He shuddered at the thought. By the time he arrived at the house, he was practically shaking. The mansion wasn’t daunting in the least, but the memories dwelling within definitely were. As Obito trudged up the all too familiar steps, past events began racing through his head. He knocked at the door.

        “Hi Obito! Welcome!” A short, well-mannered boy opened the door.

        Obito breathed out a sigh of relief. _Maybe I can get through the night without having to see Madara too much._

        “Itachi, you’ve grown a lot since I’ve last seen you!” Obito smiled at Itachi and watched his facial features light up at the statement.

        He gestured at Obito to come inside. Obito stepped into his former home, much warmer than the frigid air outside. He slipped his boots off on the genkan and followed Itachi to the dining room. Once he turned into the hallway leading to the room, all the blood drained out of his face.

_Fuck_ , Obito thought as his uncle approached him, abandoning the conversation with Fugaku. Madara extended his arms and enveloped Obito into a tight hug; Obito stood there stiffly, waiting for Madara to cease contact.

        “I raised you for 15 years, yet you don’t even want to give your uncle a hug? How pitiful,” Madara scoffed, glaring at Obito before pushing him away. “I saved you a seat right next to me since I assumed you would be late, _per usual_. I see I was right, boy,” Madara continued, smirking at Obito when his face paled even more than it already had.

        “I’d really prefer not to, thanks,” Obito responded through gritted teeth. _I can’t sit next to him. I was with him too long anyway. I’m done with him._

        “Well, that’s a shame you were late then. There’s no more open seats. Be more gracious towards my generosity, boy,” he growled, slinging an arm over Obito’s shoulder to walk him into the dining room.

        The two sat down and joined in the conversation at the dinner table. Apparently Itachi was doing very well in school, much better than Obito had. He was in his school’s gifted program and was currently testing to see if he could skip a grade. Obito smiled at Itachi and reached across the table to ruffle his hair, earning another wide grin from the boy.

        “Keep up with the good work, okay? Don’t be lazy like I was, not doing my homework and all that,” he told Itachi.

        Sure, he had a pretty good excuse for not doing his homework most of the time, but he really was just being lazy sometimes. Conversation flowed for awhile, and Obito just sat back contently and listened to everything, occasionally butting in to add a snarky comment. Overall, the room had a very pleasant demeanor, much better than what Obito was expecting.

        Until Madara grabbed his thigh. His long fingers moved up towards his inner thigh and rested there. His uncle had continued his conversation like nothing was wrong. Obito held back a gasp when Madara’s hand drifted higher, fingers brushing against his crotch.

        The rest of dinner passed normally for everyone else. Conversations remained pleasant, and the food was simply delicious. Nothing less for the annual Christmas Eve dinner at the Uchiha household. Obito didn’t notice any of this. Everything was white. He couldn’t focus on anything, and he could barely talk. His mind was solely focused on the hand resting on his thigh. Itachi had noticed something was wrong and had questioned Obito, but he had simply given a fake smile and denied everything.

        “Why don’t you stay over for Christmas, Obito? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, we really do need to catch up,” Madara said, loud enough for the table to hear.

        His uncle had always been a skilled manipulator. If Obito declined now, he would appear to be a complete jerk for not staying with his uncle who raised him. If Obito accepted, well, he knew exactly what would happen.

        Obito flashed him a tight smile and nodded. _Hell no_ , he thought. His plan was to wait until everyone left and then get the fuck out. Still, plans can go wrong, and for the rest of the dinner, Obito’s mind created scenes of what could go wrong. As the group concluded dinner, his stomach churned.

        “Bye Obito!” Itachi said, snapping Obito out of his thoughts.

        Obito stood up and walked towards Itachi, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his raven hair.

        “Bye kid. Tell Sasuke I said hi, okay?” he responded.

        Itachi nodded and grabbed Mikoto’s hand. Obito watched as they walked out the front door. As everyone else left, Obito’s fake smile weakened as his anxieties gripped him tighter. Soon, him and Madara were the only ones left in the house.

        “I feel sick, I changed my mind. I’m leaving,” Obito said, avoiding eye contact with the man who was now crossing his arms right in front of him.

        “I don’t think so,” Madara snapped, roughly grabbing Obito’s wrist. “You should be thankful that I even allowed you to stay the night. Your scars make you look like a fucking patchwork doll. I’m the best you’ll ever get. You’re hideous,” his uncle growled as he pulled Obito towards him, roughly grabbing his ass.

        “No!” Obito exclaimed as he reached his arm back and punched Madara square in the face. Hard.

        The next events were a blur. Obito remembered Madara swearing and putting a hand to his nose. When he retracted it, his digits were covered in blood. Madara started swearing at the younger man. Before he could do anything worse, Obito ran out the front door as fast as he could and sprinted to his car. When he opened his car door and sat down, he started bawling.

_God. I can’t believe this. I thought I was fucking done with his bullshit and now here I am. Fucking crying again. Maybe he was right all along. I’m fucking ugly as shit. God, everything is so messed up. I hate him._ Obito reached a shaking hand up in an attempt to wipe away the tears still streaming down his face. His heart was still pounding, his lungs aching, his muscles shaking.

        Usually, his mental breakdowns would only last an hour at the most. He would wipe his tears away and get on with his life. Yes, things were fucked up, but Obito always saw himself as an optimist. Seeing the light in the darkness came natural to him. However, Madara had snuffed every last bit of light out of Obito’s mind. He was falling and falling deeper and deeper into oblivion, silently screaming for someone, _anyone_ , to save him. But he was alone.

        He wasn’t always alone. Before the demon had successfully taken Obito into its clutches, Obito was _happy._ He remembered the smile he wore, genuine on the outside and the inside. Before that smile simply masked the hollow shell that Obito had become, no, that Madara had _made_ him become. He remembered how his father, Kagami, had softly kissed him on the forehead as a goodnight gesture, making him feel warm and safe. Before Madara’s kisses laced with poison paralyzed him with fear. He remembered his friends and how their biggest worry was passing a spelling test. Before Obito had closed himself off behind walls, consumed with the anxiety of not knowing if, perhaps, this night was his last.

        A simpler time, a _happier_ time. Nothing would be better than to take off his cloak of shame and hurt and leave it in the dust. He remembered how Kagami had hugged him and told him it would be okay after Obito had fallen off of his bike, earning a scraped knee. Obito smiled. Perhaps applying a bandage would work now too. The only difference was that it was a bandage for the heart, not the skin. As his thoughts focused on his childhood, his tears dried, his heart relaxed, and his lungs cooled.

        Driving home, Obito remembered more and more of the feelings he experienced when he was younger, before Madara had stripped him of everything he held dear. Soon, his feelings became reality, just as they had many times before, when the stitches holding him together became undone. No longer did he think of Madara. He was a changed man, and boy did it feel good to be happy! A thought even more intense than his previous fragmented memories of his childhood popped into his head. He could never pronounce Obito when he was a toddler and had accidentally called himself Tobi. The name stuck with him until he had to move away to live with his uncle Madara. _Yes_ , he thought, _Tobi sounds like the perfect name for me!_ As he walked into his apartment, he had decided that he would go by Tobi, just as he had in times gone by. He couldn’t hold back a wide grin as he turned the TV on, flipping channels to find a comedy.

~~At the Vet’s Office~~

        After Kakashi had refilled the last of the dog bowls with food, he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He was completely ready to go home. His boss, Mrs. Inuzuka, had him running around every day this week! The clinic had gotten a massive shipment of new toys, cages, and food, so of course Mrs. Inuzuka made poor Kakashi put everything away.

        “Please! Someone help!” he heard a voice scream.

        Kakashi ran over to the source of the noise, a young girl no older than 10, holding a bloody, battered puppy in her hands. It was obvious that the dog had been hit by a car, and its owner had ran over to the clinic for help.

        “Give me a moment. I’ll fetch one of the veterinarians right away,” he responded, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

        Kakashi speeded over to the availability board showing all veterinarians on duty. _Shit_ , he thought. Nearly all of the real vets had gone home for the night, and Mrs. Inuzuka was currently in surgery for another patient. There was no way he could simply wait for Hana to finish up her surgery since the new dog appeared to be in very poor shape. He ran back over to the girl and gently lifted the dog out of her shaking arms. He then noticed the tears silently streaming down her face.

        “Hey,” he started “It’ll be okay. I’ll do my best to help your dog,” he reassured her before walking away to one of the surgery rooms.

        Kakashi was currently attending university. However, he took a job at the vet clinic in order to gain experience for when he was to really become a veterinarian after he graduated. After he placed the now-still dog on the operating table, he dashed out and hastily rinsed his hands and slipped on his scrubs. Returning, he pulled the tools out of the drawer and lifted an almost-shaking hand up to grasp the syringe, filling it with sedative and giving the shot to the dog.

        He went through the motions just as he was taught. Stitch up any lacerations, tightly bandage any open wounds after sanitizing, immobilize any suspected fractures. After taking care of any obvious problems on the surface, Kakashi took the puppy’s heart rate. It was extremely low and lowering still. He reached his hands up to push his hair back in a frenzied state, staining the white strands with blood. Judging from the wounds and lesions, Kakashi could tell that the dog had suffered severe internal organ damage. He couldn’t do anything about that! He had only just begun learning how to do sutures!

        Frantically, he kept applying bandages and pressure until the monitor no longer detected a heartbeat. He held his head down in shame. He trudged over to the scrubs station and dejectedly took them off and washed his hands of the animal’s blood. _Why couldn’t I do this?_ he thought, _Sakumo could have easily saved the dog._ Kakashi made his way back to the anxious girl in the waiting room. With every step, dread filled his stomach. He had been a people-pleaser since childhood. This led to Kakashi constantly striving for success in every aspect of his life because he simply could not face the disappointment of others when they realized he had failed.

        “Can I see Akino? Is he better? You saved him, right? I just got him a month ago for my birthday since my mom said I needed friends, and dogs are a man’s best friend? Well, technically I’m a female, but still! I love him!” the girl ranted, hope shining in her bright blue eyes.

        Kakashi grimaced, looking down at the ground. _How can I tell her that her new dog died because I wasn’t good enough to save him?_

        “I-I’m sorry. Akino was really hurt when you brought him in. I couldn’t do anything to save him. I-I tried my best, but-” he trailed off.

        The silver-haired man watched as the girl’s hopeful facial expression turned shocked, then furious.

        “What do you _mean_ you couldn’t save him?! You’re an animal doctor, you’re supposed to help animals! Shut up! Akino should have lived, why did you have to be the bad doctor that let him die?! Akino..” the girl lashed out at Kakashi. Before she could say anything else, she burst into tears and ran towards the entrance. She smashed her face onto the door due to her impaired vision, which only made her cry more. She felt around for the doorknob, and sprinted away.

        Time froze. Kakashi couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at the door from which the girl ran out of. _Why? Why couldn’t I have done more? Why couldn’t I have saved her puppy? Why didn’t I save her puppy?_ He became even more immersed in his thoughts as a memory flashed through his mind.

_“This year’s Hero Veterinarian Award goes to none other than Hatake Sakumo!” the announcer orated._

_Kakashi watched as his father stood up from their table and walked towards the podium._

_“Throughout Dr. Hatake’s fifteen years of practicing veterinary medicine, he has not let a single patient die under his care. Such an extraordinary doctor only appears once every few generations. His work will never be forgotten as he continues to make new strides in providing excellent care to all animals,” Sakumo stood there as the man continued to praise him._

        More memories flooded through Kakashi’s head.

_“Hey Hatake! I don’t remember your name, can I just call you Sakumo? Your dad is awesome! He saved my pet turtle the other day!” Kakashi’s classmate said._

_“It’s.. Kakashi. My name is Kakashi,” he retorted._

_“Yeah whatever, can you ask your dad if he treats chickens? My aunt’s chicken isn’t laying eggs and she thinks that there’s something wrong,” the other boy said, ignoring Kakashi’s response._

_“That’s great Kakashi that you want to be a vet! Is your father going to train you?” Kakashi’s biology teacher exclaimed after hearing his career decision._

_“No, he isn’t a teacher,” Kakashi responded. Mr. Yakushi’s gaze narrowed._

_“You honestly think that you’ll be able to make a name for yourself without Sakumo teaching you? You’re even taking the same job as he did. No one will know your name,” he sneered._

        He remembered the number of times he was offered veterinary positions and then promptly fired because they thought he was his father. He had thought that the only way for him to achieve meaning in his life was to surpass his father. That meant saving every animal entrusted to him. His fragile delusion of a perfect world was shattered as that damned dog’s heart stopped beating on the operating table.

_I don’t exist. I’m just a shadow of my father. I can’t do anything right. I don’t matter. I’m not even real. I’m an extension of my father._ Thoughts raced through his head as he pondered the fact whether he existed or not. _The only way for me to exist is for me to become someone else, to not be my father._

        Kakashi walked to his locker and grabbed the black bag sitting on the top shelf. Once he walked in the bathroom, he unzipped the case and pulled out a purple face painting tube. He applied this to his eyes, covering the scar over his left eye. Then, he yanked out a mousy brown wig and fixed it onto his head. Kakashi looked into the mirror and saw Sukea.

        _Better. Now I can say that I exist. That I’m real. I’m Sukea. Not a vet’s assistant, but a photographer who travels the world, capturing life’s most exciting and intimate moments! Yes, my photographs cannot be rivaled by anyone, especially Sukea’s father. It is him who does not exist. I’m the one who people know._

        Sukea strolled out of the veterinary clinic, bag in hand, and made his way towards his sedan. He drove home, thinking about where his next photography shoot should be.


	2. Never Mind That, Who are You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I said "things" were going to happen in the summary, I meant smut of course. ...I definitely didn't come up with this fic idea to be able to write smut and slow burn at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this, haha. Hopefully as I become more mentally stable, my updates will become more frequent/regular. Even if they don't, I don't plan on abandoning this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Smut certainly isn't my strong point, and I hope to improve my writing skills for it as I practice more! :) As always, reviews literally make my day, so don't hesitate!

        Tobi practically jumped off of his couch cushion as he heard the lock click.

 

        “What?! Who’s there?!” Tobi squawked, peering over the couch to catch a glimpse of the thought-to-be intruder.

 

        A man with brown hair walked over to the living room and waved his hand.

 

        “Hello! I’m Sukea, a photographer. I wasn’t aware that I had a roommate,” Sukea responded, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

 

        Tobi eyed the man suspiciously. It was rather strange to have a roommate and not remember him, although Tobi knew he was always very forgetful. Perhaps it wasn’t out of the question for him to have simply dismissed the fact. He got up and grabbed Sukea’s hand, vigorously shaking it.

 

        “Hi Sukea, I’m Tobi!” the Uchiha smiled, eyes crinkling shut.

 

        Sukea smirked, giving the man in front of him a once-over. _Pretty nice_ , he thought, _A perfect candidate for one of my photo shoots._

 

        “Hey Tobi,” Sukea started, a playful grin painting his features, “Have I ever asked you to partake in one of my photo shoots?”

 

        Tobi shook his head confusedly. He never really did anything all that interesting, but a photo shoot sounded amazing! Maybe he’d get to wear a funny outfit to match his funny demeanor. He always loved being the center of attention, and his sunny personality seemed to simply draw people in like a fly to honey.

 

        Sukea’s grin folded in to form a smirk. _This kid has no idea what’s coming_ , he thought. His photo shoots tended to feature the unaltered anatomy of the human body. No, he wasn’t a pervert or anything! He was just quite fascinated with the sheer complexity yet naturality depicted in his models. To simply photograph people in their most basic form, _that_ is to see the beauty in the small things.

 

        “Well, I haven’t updated my portfolio in awhile, would you like to be my newest addition?” Sukea asked, carefully watching for Tobi’s response.

 

        He beamed. “Of course I would Sukea! I love being in pictures! What am I going to wear, where are we doing it?” Tobi continued bombarding the photographer with questions; all sorts of theories pertaining to the theme of the photo shoot flashed through his mind.

 

        “Slow down Tobi,” Sukea butted in, lifting his arms up. “We can shoot in our bedroom, okay?” Sukea softly grabbed the raven-haired man’s hand, pulling him along to the bedroom and entering before any more questions could pour out of his mouth. Then, he walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room, getting on his knees and rummaging through the bottom drawer. He pulled out a very high-tech looking camera and showed it to Tobi.

 

        “Okay. Now, take off your clothes. Did I forget to mention that I photograph the nude human form?” Sukea quipped, secretly proud of himself for teasing the other man.

 

        Tobi’s eyes widened to the size of golf balls before stuttering.

 

        “What?!” he squeaked. “Y-you never said anything about that! A-and I’ve never done _that_ kind of photography!” Tobi’s cheeks flushed a bright red. _He’s really cute, what if he thinks I’m super weird looking?! I can’t let another cute guy go!_ He felt very flustered even as Sukea gave him a reassuring smile.

 

        “You’ll do great sweetcheeks. Don’t you worry your pretty little head off. You want some help getting undressed?” Sukea cooed, strolling over to the red-faced man and putting a hand on his shoulder. He loved people like Tobi. Always flustered over the smallest of things; it was simply adorable.

 

        “I-I can do it myself, thanks,” Tobi stumbled over his words. He crossed his arms over the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head in a rather feminine way. Sukea had to make a conscious effort to keep himself from licking his lips. The man in front of him had a build that was a little on the muscular side but still managed to retain a delicate charm. The slimmer man’s eyes drifted towards the gathering of scars on the right side of Tobi’s body. _Even better than I had anticipated!_ Sukea thought gleefully. _The imperfections and asymmetry to his upper body region simply add more character to the work. Now, how can I manipulate the shadows around here to really give them a pop, to show that there’s a story behind them_ …

 

        Tobi realized that Sukea was staring at him. He bashfully put his arms in front of him, holding onto one of his wrists with the other hand. _Oh my god, he’s staring at me. What if he thinks my scars are ugly? No, he’s not worth my time if he does! Tobi has to flaunt what he’s got!_ He thought.

 

        “Like what you see?” Tobi teased, looking to meet the other man’s eye. It was Sukea’s turn to blush, not realizing that he had spaced out while gazing at the other man’s torso. _Actually yeah,_ Sukea smirked, _So much that I’d like to bend you over the kitchen table and-_ He paused. He had literally just met the guy, despite them apparently being roommates, where did he think he was going with this train of thought? He was pretty hot though...

 

        Sukea shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play off his blush. No way was anyone going to catch Sukea, the devilishly charming nude photographer, off guard! He reached a hand down to lightly set it on Tobi’s hipbone, resulting in another blush from the Uchiha. The fabric of his pants was the only thing separating the skin of the two men.

 

        “So, are you gonna take these off or do you need my help? I always pride myself in being a rather helpful person,” Sukea said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Tobi decided that he was going to be brave. Life is short, so why not let a hot dude in your house hit on you?

 

        “Hm, I actually could use some help,” Tobi responded, looking Sukea in the eyes.

 

        The photographer grinned and wrapped his hand further around Tobi, stopping at the zipper of his khakis. Tantalizingly slowly, he unzipped it, focused on the facial features of the man in front of him to observe any changes. Tobi uncharacteristically looked deep in thought as he allowed Sukea to undress him further. Sukea pulled his pants to his ankles, then paused.

 

        “Either get on the bed so I can finish the job, or do it yourself.”

 

        Tobi nodded and sat on the left bed (the other being his roommate’s), exaggerating the bounce that occured when he sat down. Sukea continued, pulling Tobi’s khakis completely off and throwing them to the side. He needed a moment to take in the other man’s legs. Muscular yet slim, and covered with delicate tan skin.

 

        Tobi blushed when he realized only a thin layer of cloth kept him from being completely exposed to the man in his bedroom. _Am I really going to do this? Screw it._ He began slowly pulling his boxers down, teasing at the waistband for a bit. He scanned Sukea’s face for a reaction. The other man was enveloped in the process of Tobi’s undressing, fixated on every action of his. Tobi smirked as he stepped out of his boxers, strewing them on the ground with the rest of his clothes.

 

        “So, Tobi, I’d like to position you in a way that demonstrates and embraces your unique features,” Sukea stated, taking a seat next to the man who currently had his legs crossed, “Are you okay with having your scars featured in the photos?” he added, softer than before.

 

        Tobi smiled, softer than his previous grins. _Who knew he’d actually like to see my scars rather than just ignoring them?_

 

        “Oh of course! How would you like me to position myself?” Tobi responded, slightly apprehensive but mostly excited.

 

        Sukea gently guided Tobi to his position. A few minutes later, Tobi was settled into a lying position, arms folded behind his head. He still had his legs gingerly crossed, to Sukea’s dissatisfaction. The photographer clicked his tongue.

 

        “Now now, the photos won’t turn out any good if you act so bashful,” Sukea shook his head. _I don’t know why the kid is so shy, he’s gorgeous._

 

        Tobi blushed as he uncrossed his legs, finally getting into proper position. He watched as Sukea took a few steps back and scanned Tobi, making sure that he was in the best position for the photoshoot. Sukea pursed his lips and walked back over to the other man, making some minor adjustments. Tobi was now mostly on his back, leaning a little on his left side. His right hand was still behind his head, but his left hand was moved to be positioned under his face, open-palmed.

 

        The mousy-haired man stepped back again to confirm that the position and shadows matched up. He cheekily grinned and gave Tobi a thumbs-up, beginning to instruct Tobi while setting up his tripod.

 

        “Okay, so try not to move any. That’s pretty self-explanatory, but it never hurts to say it. This isn’t gonna be a super long shoot, but let me know if you need any water. If anything hurts, also let me know. Communication is key,” Sukea said. He glanced over at Tobi to make sure that he heard, to which the other man nodded carefully.

 

        “Cool! We’re gonna start now. Let me know if you need a break from the flash too,” Sukea smiled, bending over to get in position to take pictures.

 

        As Tobi laid as still as possible, his mind wandered to rather... _perverted_ places. _I wonder if he’s ever turned on while taking photographs. Specifically, by me?_ He ever so slightly adjusted his facial features to put on a seductive look; it would result in the best photographs! He wouldn’t admit that a small (or rather large) part of him did it for Sukea.

 

        After about half an hour, Sukea stood up fully and grinned at Tobi.

 

        “All done! You did great, Tobi! I’ll show you the photos once I develop them,” Sukea beamed, going to sit next to his model. Tobi sat up and, once again, gingerly crossed his legs. Sukea saw Tobi’s flustered state and leaned in next to whisper in his ear.

 

        “Hm, now where did you get the idea to put on such a… _charming_ face for little old me?” Sukea smirked, very amused as the Uchiha’s ears turned bright red.

 

        “I-I thought it would have been best for the photographs!” Tobi exclaimed, blushing against his will. There was no way he was going to tell Sukea that he did it for him. If he had a hard time not getting a boner without Sukea talking to him, how was he to stand a chance with Sukea whispering in his ear?

 

        “I’m not sure I believe you, _Tobi_ ,” Sukea responded, voice barely at a whisper. He reached his arm around Tobi’s shoulder, pulling him closer while giving a light nibble to his ear. Sukea felt immensely satisfied with himself when Tobi let out a soft gasp and turned to look at Sukea, a mix of bashfulness and want in his eyes.

 

        “See, now why would someone solely invested in the good of the photo shoot react so beautifully to me simply talking to him?” Sukea continued, determined to turn the man next to him into puddy.

 

        “I didn’t- shut up!” Tobi squeaked, blushing even more at his voice crack at the end of his sentence. He needed to take some control back, or else Sukea was going to be the death of him before the night was over. He leaned in and gave the photographer a quick peck on the lips, pulling back and casting his eyes down as quick as the kiss itself.

 

        Sukea’s eyes momentarily widened as he realized what had happened. No way was he holding back on Tobi now. He lifted Tobi’s chin up and pulled him into a deeper kiss after mumbling something about being right. Experimentally, he lightly licked the bottom of Tobi’s lip, asking for entrance to the raven-haired man’s mouth. Tobi obliged, opening his mouth and causing the two tongues to meet as Sukea began to feel around Tobi’s mouth.

 

        “So, do you want to tell me _now_ why a sweetheart like you was making such a naughty face earlier?” Sukea teased, breaking the kiss to Tobi’s displeasure. Tobi shook his head.

 

        “Hm. Guess we’ll have to work on your listening. I’d prefer you to be a good boy, but bad boys can always be redeemed,” Sukea continued, lowering his head to nibble at Tobi’s neck.

 

        “I-It’s not fair if I’m the only one undressed,” Tobi murmured, making a conscious effort to not moan. Sukea’s teeth were bared on his neck, like tiny needles pressing in all the right places. He slipped a hand under the photographer’s shirt, edging it up a little to expose his pale, cream-colored torso.

 

        “Well why don’t you help with that?” Sukea grinned. Now he knew for sure that his sexual feelings towards the Uchiha were mutual. He lifted his arms, shirt inching up to expose more of his stomach. He saw Tobi’s eye twitch before lightly slipping the shirt over Sukea’s head.

 

        Tobi held back a gasp upon seeing the photographer’s chiseled torso. It was absolutely breathtaking. Tobi meekly ran a hand up Sukea’s chest, mapping out what exactly he had to work with. He heard Sukea’s quiet, hitched breath and smiled. No way was Tobi going to be the only one affected so deeply by the contact.

 

        As Tobi continued feeling the other man’s chest, Sukea became increasingly aware of the problem inside his pants. He would have preferred his pants to be off and his cock to be free, but there was no way Sukea was going to tell that to Tobi. He had his dignity after all. To take the attention off of himself, Sukea wrapped a hand around Tobi’s still-flaccid member and began slowly stroking it, watching for a reaction. Sukea was delighted when it immediately began hardening in his hand.

 

        “Y-you-” Tobi started, losing his train of thought as his mind short-circuited. There was much less blood present in his brain after all. He felt his stomach curl at the added attention to his erection. “Pants off,” he managed to finish, slightly embarrassed at his sudden inability to form coherent sentences. Sukea understood though, and smirked.

 

        “If you’re so adamant at me having my pants on, do something about it,” Sukea airily said, secretly smirking to himself about having gotten his way without saying anything. Immediately, Tobi began clumsily unzipping Sukea’s jeans. Sukea used this as an opportunity to begin running his hands through Tobi’s hair.

 

        In other circumstances, the Uchiha would have taken his time in teasing Sukea while undressing him. However, he was too turned on right now to even _think_ about prolonging Sukea’s clothed state any longer. As soon as the other man’s pants and boxers pooled at his ankles, Tobi’s breath hitched as he saw Sukea’s cock mirror his own, semi-hard already.

 

        Looking up at Sukea with wide-eyes, Tobi slowly licked a stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock, cheekily grinning at the tiny gasp that escaped his lips. Then, he leaned his head forward and took Sukea’s head into his mouth; the other man certainly wasn’t protesting so far. He began moving his head forward, stopping only when he felt white pubes tickle his nose. _White, strange._

 

        “Well, you certainly _did_ do something about it,” Sukea grinned, tightening his grip on Tobi’s hair when the suction was increased. Testing his boundaries, Sukea slightly thrusted into the taller man’s mouth, only to have his hips roughly pushed down.

 

        “This is Tobi’s time. No interrupting,” Tobi smiled after pulling off of Sukea’s cock, only to return to it right after speaking. Not wanting to risk anything, Sukea didn’t attempt any more thrusts, simply enjoying the feeling of Tobi’s hot, wet mouth surrounding his now fully-hard erection.

 

        With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Tobi took a hand off of Sukea’s hip and snaked it around to give a light squeeze to his balls. A moan louder than the previous escaped Sukea’s swollen lips as he threw his head back, desperately trying to not thrust up into Tobi’s mouth. After a few minutes, his desire for more overtook him as he yanked Tobi off of his cock.

 

        “Now now, I don’t want to be the only one having all the fun. Although you truly do make a pretty sight with those plush lips around my cock- which, by the way, I’ll have to photograph sometime-, I’d rather do something that would please the _both_ of us. Your thoughts?” Sukea mused, wrapping his strong arms around Tobi to pull him back up on the bed with a soft _plop_.

 

        Wiping away a string of saliva that had formed near the corner of his lip, Tobi looked at Sukea and began to construct a response. “Don’t worry, Tobi was having plenty of fun getting you to make all those sounds! But, a new kind of fun is always welcome,” Tobi agreed.

 

        Without pause, Sukea leaned over to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. He had no idea that he had lube in there; it was just a gut feeling (not that it mattered). While popping open the cap, Sukea reached his other hand back over to Tobi and gently stroked his inner thigh, pleased by the fact that that made Tobi squirm.

 

        “Now I believe it’s _my_ turn to hear those lovely noises you were going on about,” Sukea cooed, lightly pushing the raven-haired man on his back before applying a generous amount of lube to three fingers.

 

        A soft moan left Tobi’s lips as he felt the first digit push into him and begin to lightly thrust back and forth. Just like Sukea did earlier, he thrusted up to try and find his prostate, only for Sukea to mirror his previous reaction.

 

        “Oh come on, if I wasn’t allowed to do it, then what makes you think you can?” Sukea taunted, pushing a second finger in when Tobi let out an exasperated groan. He began scissoring his fingers, trying to find what Tobi was looking for earlier. A grin split across his face when Tobi moaned loudly, slightly arching his back.

 

        “Come on…” Tobi gritted, reaching a hand up to cover his flushed face. Normally he wouldn’t be begging _either_ , but Sukea was just somehow different. Speaking of, Sukea pursed his lips and used his free hand to pin Tobi’s hand to the bed, uncovering his blush.

 

        “Patience. And you won’t be covering your lovely face,” Sukea responded, sticking his third and final finger into Tobi’s entrance. Even though the mousy-haired man’s patience was running thin, he certainly didn’t want to hurt Tobi. That would make the experience less enjoyable for both of them. After what seemed like the longest couple of minutes ever (only partially sated by the variety of breathy moans and grunts escaping Tobi), Sukea finally pulled his slick digits out and began lubing up his still erect cock.

 

        “You ready, sweetcheeks?” Sukea breathed, lining up at Tobi’s asshole.

 

        “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to God I’m leaving,” Tobi sassed. However, he didn’t have a need to carry out his empty threat, for as soon as the words left his mouth, Sukea began slowly pushing into Tobi until he felt balls slap against his ass.

 

        “W-We can’t have that,” Sukea said, a stutter making its way into his sentence. If he thought the Uchiha’s mouth felt good, then his ass was simply _heaven_. He began thrusting slowly at first, gradually picking up speed based on Tobi’s reactions.

 

        “M-More..” Tobi moaned, wrapping his legs around Sukea and beginning to meet his thrusts. Visibly pleased by Tobi’s demand, Sukea smiled and leaned in, giving a light nip to Tobi’s neck, gauging his reaction. Upon hearing a high-pitched moan in response, Sukea bit again, harder, and again. Soon, Tobi’s neck was littered with hickeys varying in shade from the palest rose to deep, angry reds.

 

        The only sounds in the room were skin slapping against skin, moans varying in pitch and volume, and the mattress creaking softly. As time progressed and the thrusts became harder (hitting Tobi’s prostate with astounding accuracy), his fists clenched into the sheets as Sukea’s thrusts became more and more erratic.

 

        “Shit Sukea… I-I’m so close,” Tobi nearly mewled, causing Sukea to wrap a damp palm around the other’s aching cock. The extra stimulation sent Tobi over the edge as shockwaves traveled through his body. Thick, white trails of cum hit the men’s stomachs when Tobi’s back arched yet again.

 

        “Fuck, Tobi!” Sukea cried out when he felt the impossibly tight heat surrounding him tighten even more upon Tobi’s release, causing his own to follow soon after. With a final harsh thrust, Sukea came deep inside Tobi’s ass, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises that would be formed by the morning.

 

        After what seemed like the longest orgasm Tobi had ever experienced, he finally relaxed his muscles and pulled Sukea down next to him.

 

        “I don’t wanna clean the sheets right now, can we just cuddle?” Tobi blushed. Really, Tobi wasn’t being lazy (or so he told himself), he was just quite exhausted.

 

        “Such a sweet little thing,” Sukea purred, wrapping his arms around the taller man beside him. A soft hum escaped his closed lips when he felt Tobi lean into the touch, burying his head in Sukea’s chest. “Goodnight cutiepie,” Sukea smiled softly as he pressed his lips against Tobi’s head to softly kiss him. He went out like a light, leaving Tobi to gently drift off to dreamland with a comforting heartbeat in his ears.

  



End file.
